howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Luffy Folds Dressrosa (One Piece)
Luffy breaking dressrosa 1.jpg Luffy breaking dressrosa 2.jpg Using the King Kong Gun, his strongest attack, Luffy folds in a good portion of the city of Dressrosa while he's in Gear 4th. A pretty good feat. His best feat, in fact. It's certainly worthy of calculation. The only problem is that actually calculating this is pretty darn difficult. So here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to make a few assumptions, bullet point them, then get right into the math after doing some scaling. So here goes. *The buildings don't contribute much to the mass. They'd take an absurd amount of time to scale, and likely wouldn't nudge the calc more than 15% higher. *Each story of the buildings on these disks is about 3~ m tall, based on real world story heights. *Each half-disk is approximately the same size. *The center of mass for each half-disk is about halfway to the edge of the disk, based on that being the case for regular uniform half-disks. *The disks folded upwards in about 1~ s, which the anime seems to agree with. *The rock is as dense as granite, 2750 kg/m^3. With that out of the way, it's time to scale. 2 stories, or 6 m, is about 24.1 px long here. The half-disk is 100 px thick in comparison, and is 676 px long, estimating where the ground is. That gives the whole disk a thickness of 24.9 m and a radius of 168 m. We can now solve for volume and mass. ---- V = (pi)(r2)(h) *pi = 3.14 *r = 168 m *h = 24.9 m (3.14)(1682)(24.9) = 2.21e6 m^3 m = (V)(d) *V = 2.21e6 m^3 *d = 2750 kg/m^3 (2.21e6)(2750) = 6.08e9 kg ---- That solves for mass, now we need angles. By comparing the disks to reference angles, the on the left seems to be up at about 80 degrees, while the one on the right seems to be around 65 degrees upwards. Converting that to radians and using our previous 1 s assumption for the timeframe gives the disk on the left an agular velocity of 1.4 radians/s and the one on the right a velocity of 1.13 radians/s. Since we established prior that the center of mass for each disk is halfway to its edge, 84 m, we can now solve for the moment of inertia. ---- I = wm2 *w = 84 m *m = 3.04e9 kg 84*(3.04e9)2 = 7.76e20 kg m^2 ---- And with that, finally, we can get the energy of the hit. ---- KE = (0.5)(I)(w2) *I = 7.76e20 kg m2 *w = 1.4 radians/s (0.5)(7.76e20)(1.42) = 7.61e20 J KE = (0.5)(I)(w2) *I = 7.76e20 kg m^2 *w = 1.13 radians/s (0.5)(7.76e20)(1.132) = 4.95e20 J Then we add these together for the total energy. (4.95e20)+(7.76e20) = 1.27e21 J ---- Result *Luffy Folds Dressrosa - 304 Gigatons of TNT, Island Busting ---- EDIT: Apparently, the ground under the part Luffy folded in is hollow. This means Luffy only would've needed to have flipped the city 45 degrees, and then gravity would do the rest. This changes the angular velocity to 0.785 radians/s, and thus the formula has to be redone. KE = (0.5)(I)(w2) *I = 7.76e20 kg m2 *w = 0.785 radians/s (0.5)(7.76e20)(0.785) = 3.04e20 J Multiply this by 2''' for the other disk, and we get '''6.08e20 J. New Result **Luffy Folds Dressrosa - 145 Gigatons of TNT, Island Busting ---- EDIT: The math here is incredibly simplified and likely wrong. Do not use this result. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation